


Swinging Over

by GothicDeetz



Series: Chaotic Lydia [5]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Danger, Dead People, Demons, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Serious Injuries, Short, Short One Shot, Step-parents, Swing Set, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After deciding to swing herself over the bar of a swing set that her dad had recently put in the backyard, Lydia injures herself and is rushed to the hospital.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Chaotic Lydia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754746
Kudos: 16





	Swinging Over

Betelgeuse and Lydia were in the backyard of the Maitland Deetz house, Betelgeuse sitting in the grass and eating any and every bug and insect he could find. Lydia was swinging by herself on the swing set that her dad had put into the backyard the day prior, humming quietly to herself.

Then, an idea popped into the teen’s head.

Excitedly, she stopped swinging and called out to her best demon friend, “hey, Betelgeuse! Watch me swing over the bar!”

Looking up, Betelgeuse nodded and stood up, moving to stand over by the back door. He watched as Lydia began to swing again. The teenager began to swing higher and higher until she was swinging nearly as high as the bar.

About to swing herself over the bar, Lydia became more determined. “Almost...there.”

Then she successfully swung herself over the bar and she was about to cheer in victory when she was launched off of the swing. She skidded across the stone walkway and came to a complete stop in the grass a few feet away from the back door.

”Yes!” she cheered before she began to feel pain in her forehead and her chest. “Ow...” she moaned.

All four of Lydia’s parents were equally concerned for the teenager, having seen what she was doing on the swing. Adam and Barbara stuck half of their bodies through the wall facing the backyard and gazed at Lydia worriedly as Charles and Delia rushed out of the house and made their way over towards Lydia.

”Lydia? Are you okay?” Charles asked as Delia began to run a hand through Lydia’s short, Black hair.

”I’m fine, dad.”

“You are so not fine, young lady,” Barbara chided in the teenager. “The four of us saw you swing yourself over the bar of the swing set, launch yourself off of the swing, skid across the stone walkway and come to a stop in the grass.”

Lydia let out another groan.

Charles sat Lydia upright and lifts up the Black shirt that the teenager is wearing. He becomes even more worried when he sees a huge, gaping wound in Lydia’s chest. He looks at her forehead and sees an even smaller wound. The smaller wound is bleeding more heavily than the bigger one is.

”Delia!” he shouted to his wife. “Go get the first aid kit and bring it out. Some bandages will do until we can get Lydia to the hospital to have her injuries looked at.”

Delia was already heading back inside. “On it.”

It didn’t even take five minutes. Delia was already hurrying back outside with the first aid kit in hand. She handed it to Charles, who takes it and starts bandaging up the wounds Lydia had endured from swinging herself over the bar of the swing set.

With Lydia’s head and chest bandaged up, Charles refocused his attention back over towards his wife. “Delia!” he said. “Go call 911. We need to get Lydia to a hospital ASAP.”

* * *

At the hospital, Lydia, Charles, and Delia are sitting in the waiting room and waiting for Lydia to be called back. Lydia held a hand over her blood covered, bandaged forehead.

”Dad, Delia,” Lydia nervously said, turning her attention to her dad and her stepmother. “I’m sorry for scaring you guys and the Maitlands. Swinging myself over the bar was the only thing I could think of doing ever since you got that swing set.”

”It’s okay, Lydia.” Charles placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “But promise me that you’ll never attempt to swing yourself over the bar any future time you decide to swing.”

”I promise,” said Lydia with a soft smile.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE, AT THE MAITLAND-DEETZ HOUSE)**

  
“Allowing Charles to put a swing set in the backyard was a bad idea,” Barbara said as she floated herself down onto the couch in the living room.  
  



End file.
